


Самшит

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Drama, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Psychology, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До дня рождения Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса осталось пять дней. Точка невозврата. Обратный отсчет пошел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самшит

**Author's Note:**

> Песни Halsey решили, что здесь будет драмабольангст, а не флафф, поэтому щипотка раздвоения личности.

Через пять дней Баки исполнится девяносто девять, и не то чтобы Стив нервничает по этому поводу, просто после длительного реабилитационного процесса его друг все еще сам не свой. Время от времени Роджерс замечает Зимнего Солдата во взгляде Барнса, и от этого ему хочется лезть на стену, хоть он и поклялся, что будет более чем снисходителен к этой «темной» стороне лучшего друга.   
  
Роджерс долго раздумывает над тем, что подарить. В его голове миллион идей, но в то же время ему не приходит на ум ничего дельного. Он мог бы подарить сотни тысяч подарков Баки, но какой подарок понравится Зимнему? Стив почему-то уверен, что душа Солдата темная, беспросветная словно бездна. И знает, что никогда не будет способен подарить что-то настолько мрачное.   
  
Через четыре дня Баки исполнится девяносто девять, и Стив вспоминает, как одним пасмурным вечером в далеких сороковых пообещал другу, что подарит ему самый лучший подарок на свете, когда они оба будут стары как мир. Теперь же, Роджерс совсем не уверен, что ему позволено дарить Барнсу что-то настолько… личное. Он много раз представлял, как дедовы часы Баки, которые тот много лет назад отдал Стиву на хранение, разбиваются о стену. Или как фотоальбом с фотографиями матери, которые Барнс собирал годами, медленно превращается в пепел, охваченный языками пламени в камине посреди их гостиной. Лишь одно движение руки Солдата и дорогая сердцу не только Баки, но и Стива вещь навсегда останется в прошлом. Роджерс не может так рисковать. Не хочет.  
  
Через три дня Баки исполнится девяносто девять и у Стива есть идея. Крайне дурацкая и опасная идея. А вы бы решились нарочно вытащить из подсознания лучшего друга его темное второе «я»? Но навязчивая идея поздравить Баки с днем рождения отказывается прощаться с мыслями Роджерса. И он твердо намерен угодить и Солдату тоже.  
  
За три дня до дня икс, Стив нарочно проводит добрую половину дня, провоцируя Зимнего. Он навязывает Барнсу воспоминания, смеется над историями, которые даже не рассказывает вслух – просто прокручивает их у себя в голове, а после лыбится во весь рот. Зимнего это дико бесит, и Стив уверен, что тот не отказался бы от возможности прописать ему по физиономии своей бионической рукой, прямо как тогда, на хэлликериере, а то и посильней. Он даже может поклясться, что несколько раз слышал, как тот цедил сквозь зубы злосчастное «Заткни свой поганый рот», а если и не слышал, то был уверен, что тот именно об этом и думает.  
  
И когда под конец дня Стиву начинается казаться, что он совершил огромную ошибку и только еще больше навредил другу, Баки соглашается сходить с ним в магазин, даже несмотря на то, что у них всего лишь закончились макароны.  
  
Недолгая прогулка до магазина выливается в почти трехчасовое турне по городу, и Стив больше ни о чем не жалеет.  
  
Через два дня Баки исполнится девяносто девять, и Стив сдается. Отказывается от своей идиотской затеи. Опускает руки и полдня не разговаривает с Барнсом, словно это его вина. А Баки, кажется, все равно. И это злит его еще больше.  
  
Когда с его губ все же срываются первые за день слова, Барнс поднимает на него удивленный взгляд и Стив понимает, что смотрит на него не Барнс, а Зимний. Удивленный, кажется, впервые за все свое пребывание в квартире Капитана, Солдат часто моргает, а потом оглядывается по сторонам.  
  
«Ты ни черта не упрощаешь мне задачу!»  
  
Глупое заявление, Роджерс это понимает, но, к сожалению, даже Тони еще не удалось изобрести машину времени, которую он с удовольствием бы использовал, чтобы вернуться назад и все исправить.  
  
\- Не обращай внимания, - почему-то полушепотом произносит Стив и вздыхает. – Читай свою дурацкую книжку, Бак.   
  
Барнсу не нужно повторять дважды, и, на секунду задержав взгляд на Капитане, он снова перемещает свой взгляд на толстенный том у себя в руках. И Роджерса это только еще больше раздражает. Раньше он боялся слов, боялся того, что Барнс ему может сказать, но теперь же он отчаянно хочет, чтобы тот выдавил из себя хоть предложение. Постоянная тишина в квартире бьет больнее всего. У Баки всегда находилось, что сказать, а теперь он постоянно молчит. Изредка кивает, либо отрицательно качает головой, когда ему задают вопросы. Стив так давно не слышал голоса лучшего друга. Он все чаще чувствует себя так, словно это из него выдушили, вытравили все слова, все до последнего звука, и он задыхается в тихом омуте, который специально для него создал самый дорогой ему человек.   
  
Он хватает куртку и практически выбегает из помещения, не замечая того, что на его удаляющейся спине зафиксировался взгляд голубых глаз.   
  
У Баки всегда находилось, что сказать, но теперь у него нет ничего. Ничего, кроме Стива, который каждый божий день только и делает, что занимается самобичеванием и ищет новые проблемы на свою голову. И осознание этого факта ударяет Роджерса сильнее, чем встречающий его на улице ледяной ветер.   
  
Вскоре на его пути появляется небольшой цветочный магазинчик.  
  
Послезавтра Баки исполнится девяносто девять, и Стив уезжает на задание. Барнс проводит весь день один в квартире, ни разу не притронувшись к так полюбившейся ему, по мнению Роджерса, книге. Он лежит на диване, уставившись пустым взглядом в потолок и впервые за, казалось бы, целую вечность, Зимнему Солдату скучно. Уже такой привычный голос убийцы, с давних времен поселившийся у него в голове, то и дело жалуется то на недостаток острого охотничьего ножа в руке, по которому он так скучает, то на отсутствие Стива, который не давал Зимнему скучать, забавляя его своей нескончаемой депрессией и безмолвным нытьем.   
  
Солдату нравится тишина, ему нравится мучить Роджерса. И каждый раз, когда тот пытается завязать беседу, а Барнс буквально изнывает от желания ответить на все вопросы лучшего друга, Зимний прилагает все усилия, чтобы заткнуть Сержанту рот. Будь у него физическое тело, он бы собственноручно зашил Барнсу его зубастую дырку, только чтобы с улыбкой на губах посмотреть на страдания Роджерса.   
  
Но так же Солдату нравится Стив. Какими бы бесценными ему не казались терзания Капитана, где-то в глубине души, он уважает его. Отчасти потому что считает себя пропащим случаем. Никто и никогда не пытался вытащить его из бездны, никто и никогда не воспринимал его как личность, ведь он машина, созданная ГИДРой, бездушная тварь, которой всегда были уготовлены лишь холод и туман. Но Роджерс пытается. И Солдат не всегда понимает, способен ли Стив разглядеть то серое существо, которое своими мертвыми глазами теперь так редко, но все же глядит на него сквозь голубые глаза его лучшего друга. А в те моменты, когда он, запертый в теле Сержанта, захлебывается обидой на этот мир, в который его притащили против собственной воли, и ему хочется выть, он снова выбирает такую мучительную для Роджерса тишину.   
  
Стив возвращается с задания и Зимний даже в какой-то степени рад. Играть в молчанку с живым человеком куда веселее, чем с четырьмя стенами.  
  
Баки девяносто девять и Стив чувствует себя тринадцатилетней девчонкой, которую пригласили на самую крутую вечеринку в городе.   
  
Он аккуратно ставит на кухонный стол все же приобретенный для лучшего друга подарок. Барнс еще не выходил из собственной комнаты, хотя Роджерс точно знает, что тот уже давно проснулся. На самом деле Стив даже не уверен, что тот вообще помнит о том, что у него сегодня день рождения.   
  
Когда Баки появляется на кухне, шаркая ногами по полу и сонно потирая затылок, Стив нервно сглатывает и уведомляет его о том, что кофе уже готов, заслоняя стоящий на столе предмет спиной. Но заметив неловкие движения Роджерса, на него вдруг смотрит Зимний Солдат, а друга уже и след простыл.   
  
Когда он оказывается слегка прижатым к столу, Стив понимает, что поздравлять придется не Баки, а его «второе я» и делает глубокий вдох.  
  
\- С днем рождения… - неуверенно произносит он. Солдат щурит глаза и клонит голову набок, рассматривая друга, словно картину в галерее. Стив предпринимает попытку отодвинуться в сторону, но у него это получается только со второго раза, потому что сначала Зимний судорожно хватает его за левое плечо.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - уверяет его Роджерс, медленно отступая в сторону.   
  
Когда взгляд друга натыкается на маленький горшок с зеленым растением, Стиву кажется, что более растерянного взгляда он в жизни не видел. Солдат смотрит на зеленые самшитовые листочки так, словно они восьмое чудо света.   
  
Этот дурацкий цветок Барнс увидел в магазине во время их весьма продолжительной прогулки по Вашингтону несколько дней назад, и почему то у Стива возникло ощущение, что не только Баки был им очарован. Если быть более точным, Стив был уверен, что именно Солдату приглянулся крошечный вечнозеленый Самшит, пылившийся на полке в цветочном магазинчике. Роджерс заметил тогда устремленный на растение холодный взгляд Зимнего, а когда до него дошло, что тот ему понравился, понял, что не разделяет вкусов Солдата.  
  
«Дурацкое, идиотское растение», - подумал он, стоя посреди цветочной лавки. – «Баки никогда такое бы не понравилось».  
  
А может быть, и понравилось бы. В конце концов, они никогда не обсуждали цветочные предпочтения друг друга, пусть у них за плечами и было почти столетие.  
  
Зимний несколько раз переводит свой взгляд от растения на столе на Капитана и обратно.  
  
\- Мне показалось, что он тебе приглянулся, - заявляет Роджерс, - с днем рождения, - и впервые видит, как губ друга касается пусть и скромная, но все же улыбка.   
  
Стив широко улыбается и, поймав взгляд Солдата, опускает глаза в пол.  
  
\- Спасибо, - слышит он в ответ, и это словно музыка для его ушей. Голос Зимнего хриплый, низкий. _Полумертвый_ , подумал бы Роджерс, если бы не был так рад.   
  
Они так и стоят еще несколько минут: Солдат, зажавший между пальцев правой руки один из крошечных самшитовых лепесточков и Стив, со счастливой детской улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Кофе? – предлагает второй.  
  
\- Да, - неуверенно отвечает Баки.  
  
Стив направляется к кофеварке и не видит вспыхнувшего злостью взгляда Зимнего.   
  
Остаток дня снова проходит в тишине.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Баки Барнсу, которому сегодня все же исполняется девяносто девять :3


End file.
